


Happy Hunting

by butchsquatch



Category: Professor Moriarty: The Hound of the D'Urbervilles - Kim Newman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Gen, Knives, Some angst, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsquatch/pseuds/butchsquatch
Summary: Sebastian is right to be suspicious about the "date night" text he's received from Jim.
Kudos: 5





	Happy Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fact that D'Urbervilles mentions that Sebastian fights a tiger, so here's a modern version.

Sebastian walked into the warehouse with a healthy amount of caution, considering the wording of the text invitation;

Meet me at our dock warehouse at 8pm and I promise a feisty night 💕

If there's anything Sebastian knew about Jim, it's that he didn't do a regular date night. Date Night meant Jim was bored, again. Jim was bored often… And when Jim was bored that meant Sebastian got beat, drugged, and/or stabbed. If you asked Sebastian, he'd deny enjoying it, said it was a pain in the ass; The bulge in his pants always gave him away. The man craved danger, lived for it; Would probably die because of it. But at least Jim was paying attention to  _ him _ .

Sebastian walked into the middle of the space and looked around. Last month’s shipments were long gone and the whole place smelled vegetal, meaty, and salty, but not in a good way. It was quiet, but he certainly wasn't alone. He could hear breathing. 

"Alright Jim, here I am! Are you gonna keep hiding or are you gonna come say hi?" Sebastian's voice echoed off the space and he waited for a reply. He could still hear breathing and something was stirring behind him.

Finally, Jim's voice came over the intercom, which Sebastian already knew was trouble; The bastard couldn’t even bother to be there in person, "Good evening, Tiger, you're looking nice. I know I’ve been gone awhile so I haven’t been here to make you do your workouts, because I've got a surprise for yoooooou!"

Sebastian clenched his teeth and his fists, ready to fight like the well trained soldier he was. His father would chastise Sebastian when he was younger about his temper, his tendency to visibly tense when he was ready to fight. It got him into trouble at every turn of his life; School, work, and even the military. But Jim seemed to like it, encouraged it at times. He was big and intimidating, a great person to have at high stakes meetings. Sebastian was  _ Jim’s _ fighter. 

"Do me a favor," Jim continued, his voice casual like he was just ordering take out, "Take out that big knife of yours that I know you always have. You're going to need it."

The lights came up in the warehouse, along with an assortment of clicks, the sound of doors opening, and what was definitely the growl of a large animal.

"Seb, meet Kali, Kali meet Sebastian. Sebastian, dear, try not to die, it's not easy to find a replacement. Happy hunting, Basher." Jim spoke a final time and his voice was gone along with the static of the old sound system.

“That’s really fucking funny, Jim! You don--” Sebastian stopped part with through his sentence when he heard the breathing directly behind him, narrowly missing the attack from a massive tiger. Kali, he presumed. In his escape, Sebastian got a better look at the feline; She was twice as tall and twice as heavy as Sebastian was, her fur was beautiful; Sebastian was sure Jim would make good use of her when he was done with her. His hand gripped on the knife and lunged at the creature, just as Kali attacked. 

Kali drew first blood, dragging her massive claws across Sebastian’s chest, the fabric of his button down slashed and slowly tarnish from its original bright white state. He stumbled back into a wire fence. Sebastian was suddenly aware Jim wanted this to be a cage match, turning the warehouse, which previously held dozens of pallets of guns, into an arena. “ _ Focus Sebastian. You can kill Jim later.”  _

Sebastian made his way along the wire fence as Kali snarled and moved in tandem with him, her footsteps quiet despite her size; A silent predator. He made absolutely sure that he wasn’t backing himself into a corner, knowing that would be the end of him. It was obvious that Sebastian was entirely powered by adrenaline, his chest heaving as he bled, ached, and kept a watchful eye on his opponent. Sebastian pounced at Kali when he found the chance, as did she, the two of slashing their claws cross the other’s leg. Shouting in pain, Sebastian moved back to his side of the space, Kali growling loudly at him. “Yeah how do you think I feel!?” He shouted back at the beast, rushing her once again.

Bad move. As Sebastian went for Kali, the massive tiger got onto her hind legs and brought her claws down into Sebastian’s shoulder. He almost buckled from the weight of her alone, her breath hot in his face. His mind ran quick with visions of being this stupid cat’s chew toy in his death and that steadied him. Sebastian drove his knife into Kali’s belly with a roar, before she could go for his neck, pushing her off of him and to the other side of the ring while she cried. His legs shook from the pain but he knew that going down to his knees would be the end for him.

Kali and Sebastian patrolled opposite sides of the caged arena, both bleeding a steady stream onto the dull warehouse floor, but still standing. Sebastian knew that if he didn’t end this soon enough, he would just end up bleeding out before he downed the beast. Clearly a higher power sensed his hesitation, as the intercom kicked on once again with Jim’s voice, “Moran I hope you realize this is survival of the fittest. So far I would have to say that I'm not impressed. All those years of experience and you can’t even kill a tiger, I mean really?”

And just as quickly, the static was gone, leaving Sebastian with his thoughts and a 10 foot long tiger. “ _ Typical Sebastian, always a disappointment. Why even bother? _ ” Sebastian let out a frustrated growl and charged at Kali, who was in better shape than he was; Most of the blood on the concrete was his after all. He slammed right into Kali and held her in a standing position, thrusting his knife into her belly once again.Since his judgment clouded by blood loss and need for approval, Sebastian neglected to think where Kali’s claws would end up; Straight into his back. Now he barely made a sound as he and the tiger attacked each other. His focus was intense and he reverted to his general state of not showing emotion. 

Kali’s weight finally brought Sebastian down onto the ground, he could feel the cold and sticky cement against his back. His vision blurred and it was hard to breathe under the soft heft of his opponent, his left hand holding the tiger’s face away from his throat.“ _ You’re really about to fucking die fighting a tiger? _ ” He thought, his whole body throbbing. He summoned as much strength as he could to plunge his knife into Kali’s fur, repeatedly and wherever he could reach. “ _ You were in a fucking war and a tiger is gonna kill you? You stupid bastard”  _ Teeth made contact with his forearm and Sebastian coughed up some blood. “ _ Just quit while you’re not ahead. Nobody wants you around anyway.”  _

Finally, Sebastian stuck his knife into the side of Kali’s head, who gurgled, whined, and cried until falling silent and motionless on top of his beaten and broken body. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and he sure as shit wasn’t getting Kali off himself on his own. His head rotated heavily to the side and he saw the blood that pooled around him, unsure if he was really the victor or if this was a draw. 

His focused darkened, blood loss he guessed, before everything went to black. The last thing he heard before passing out was Jim’s voice over the intercom saying, “That’s my good tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't condone or advocate for people fighting and killing tigers, do I need to say that? Sebastian's not a good man.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
